narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Blood Circulator
Blood Circulator (ブラッドサーキュレーター, Buraddo Sākyurētā; Secara harfiah berarti: "Tekanan Darah") adalah lagu pembukaan kesembilan belas Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 459 sampai episode 479. Kemudian diganti oleh Empty Heart yang dimulai dari episode 480 sampai episode 500. Lirik Rōmaji= Aimaina hyōden koshiraete hitatteru no Seze saisai nani o mada motteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Tameiki hitotsu haite nageite Jōnetsu ya shita anogoro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo koware tenaidarou Ayumi o tomenaide Kibō o sutenaide Dōka furimuite Dō ka kimiyo Jin Jin kokorogaitamunara Kan'nen no ori o uchiyaburu nda En'en tsukihi wa megurukedo Suteru ni wa yami ga asaidarou Jōnetsu moyashita anogoro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosu nda Ai o wakeaeba kono hibi mo Mōichido kimi o terasudarou |-| Kanji= 曖昧な評伝 拵え て浸ってるの 世世 歳歳 何をまだ持ってるの いつのまにか独りになった ため息ひとつ吐いて 嘆いて 情熱 やしたあの頃を 心血注いで取り戻すんだ 縁で繋がれば この日々も 捨てるほど壊れてないだろう 歩みを止めないで 希望を捨てないで どうか振り向いて どうか 君よ ジンジン 心が傷むなら 観念の檻を打ち破るんだ 延々 月日は巡るけど 捨てるには闇が浅いだろう 情熱 燃やしたあの頃を 心血注いで取り戻すんだ 愛を分け合えば この日々も もう一度 君を照らすだろう |-| Bahasa Inggris= You allowed yourself to be consumed After all these years what have you gained? Before you knew it you were all alone You let out a painful sigh You were once burning with passion You must pour your heart into your soul Compared to the challenges of today It's not worth throwing it all away Do not stop to walk Do not give up hope Please turn back Please hear me! If your heart is tingling with pain Break free your idea from it's cage The endless waiting is over at last Only shallow darkness is left behind You allowed yourself to be consumed After all these years what have you gained? The days that you used to love Will once again shine on you |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Aimai na hyouden koshiraete hitatteru no Sese saisai nani o mada matteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Tameiki hitotsu haite nageite Kiseichuu to maimai uzumaite korogatteru no Shinshin sanzan hibiite unatteru no Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Koko wa doko ka Koe no arika o sotto tadotte Tameiki kurai nomikondeshimae yo Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo kowaretenai darou Jin jin kokoro ga itamu nara Kannen no ori o uchiyaburunda Enen tsuki wa meguru kedo Suteru niwa yami ga asai darou Ame wa yanda yo Heddoraito ga nijimu shadou Ame wan yanda yo Kasa o tojita te ga nibuku kajikande Ayumi o tomenaide Kibou o sutenaide Hitori de nakanaide Karada o kizutsukenaide Ai ni uenaide Nikushimi tamenaide Douka furimuite Douka kimi yo Itsunomanika hitori ni natta Koko wa doko ka Koe no arika o sotto tadotte Tameiki kurai nomikondeshimae yo Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda En de tsunagareba kono hibi mo Suteru hodo kowaretenai darou Jin jin kokoro ga itamu nara Kannen no ori o uchiyaburunda Enen tsuki wa meguru kedo Suteru niwa yami ga asai darou Jounetsu moyashita ano koro o Shinketsu sosoide torimodosunda Ai o wakeaeba kono hibi mo Mouichido kimi o terasu darou Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki (Versi Kedua) * Isobu (Versi Kedua) * Matatabi (Versi Kedua) * Shukaku (Versi Kedua) * Saiken (Versi Kedua) * Chōmei (Versi Kedua) * Madara Uchiha * Gaara * A * Ōnoki * Tsunade * Mei Terumī * Killer B * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Sai * Hinata Hyūga * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Temari * Rock Lee * Kurama * Kiba Inuzuka (Versi Kedua) * Tenten (Versi Kedua) * Shino Aburame (Versi Kedua) * Orochimaru (Versi Kedua) * Hashirama Senju (Versi Kedua) * Tobirama Senju (Versi Kedua) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Versi Kedua) * Minato Namikaze (Versi Kedua) * Rin Nohara (Versi Kedua) * Obito Uchiha (Versi Kedua) * Black Zetsu (Versi Kedua) * Kushina Uzumaki (Versi Kedua) * Jiraiya (Versi Kedua) * Itachi Uchiha (Versi Kedua) * Iruka Umino (Versi Kedua) * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Versi Kedua) * Asura Ōtsutsuki (Versi Kedua) * Indra Ōtsutsuki (Versi Kedua) * Haku (Versi Ketiga) * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Versi Film) * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Versi Film) * Boruto Uzumaki (Versi Film) * Sarada Uchiha (Versi Film) * Mitsuki (Versi Film) * Neji Hyūga (Versi Film) * Jiraiya (Versi Film) * Kabuto Yakushi (Versi Film) Trivia * Ini adalah lagu ketiga dari Asian Kung-Fu Generation dalam media Naruto media. Lagu pertama adalah "Haruka Kanarta" dan lagu kedua adalah "Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa Besok". * Sasuke terlihat dengan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan dari pada Rinnegannya. * Refleksi Rinne Sharingan di bulan terlihat di belakang Kaguya dalam lagu pembukaan ini, kemudian memudar episode 458. en: Blood Circulator Category:Lagu Category:Lagu Pembuka Naruto Shippūden